


Baby Sun

by duckiedonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, another one of my vague markhyuck fics?, are they boyfriends or not, cheeky johnny hyung, clueless puppy!yong, hyuck is a blushing mess 98percent of this fic, i can never stick to one name so i’m always a mess of haechan+donghyuck, sobs i miss haechan, soz if that bothers anyone, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiedonghyuck/pseuds/duckiedonghyuck
Summary: Donghyuck loves Mark’s reactions to him and the things he does. Because of this, he constantly bugs the rapper. He loves making Mark flustered by teasing and bugging him at every opportunity he gets. And between him and the older boy, Donghyuck always has the upper hand when it comes to these things.But then Mark discovers something that just makes the confident and ever unaffected Lee Donghyuck crumble and blush like there’s no tomorrow, something that disables his sass and makes him putty in Mark’s hands.Now it’s Mark’s greatest weapon against the boy’s antics and theatrics.





	Baby Sun

**Author's Note:**

> lee donghyuck is fullsun. and he is an adorable baby. so he is baby sun. *throws heart confetti* last time i wrote soft mark and now here we have soft haechan… ish. he’s still a little ScHnITzel here.  
> i’m not really super into the flow of this fic but whatever, i never love what i write. haha
> 
> not beta-ed as usual.

☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆

 

Mark totally discovers it by accident. 

 

The 11 members of NCT (127+Ten) have just arrived at the hotel they are staying at in Thailand when their manager realises they haven’t decided on room arrangements yet. So after getting their room keys, they head to the floor where all of their rooms are located and decide in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Okay, Doyoung and Taeyong, here you go. Then Jaehyun and Jungwoo.” Their manager hyung hands key cards to the members who’ve already decided on roommates so they can go and get settled in.

 

“Donghyuck? Who’s the unlucky hyung you’re rooming with this time?” The manager asks good-naturedly with a smirk on his face, already placing a key in the younger boy’s hand.

 

The vocal looks at Mark expectantly but the older idol lets out a short whine of protest. Mark looks at their manager with amusement in his eyes and points a thumb in the youngest’s direction. ”Ay, I’m already sick of his face. Can I room with you, hyung?”

 

The tired and sensitive Donghyuck makes a face, taking offense at the words.

 

“Fine! I’ll share with Johnny hyung then!” He huffs out and grabs the arm of Johnny who’s standing beside him. He quickly drags the elder into the room labelled with the same number as the card in his hand.

 

“Yah, I was kidding!” Mark calls out but the two have already gone inside. He then lets out a little dumbfounded laugh and looks at his other members and manager hyung who all look wide eyed and amused. Ten only chortles at his dongsaeng and pats his back.

 

“Good luck dealing with that,” He mutters before getting handed a key card and walking away with Win Win.

 

“I’ll be back, hyung,” The rapper scratches at his head with a sheepish smile. The manager merely hums in understanding, used to dealing with the young idols.

 

“Johnny hyung, open the door please.” Mark knocks on the door Johnny and Haechan have disappeared to.

 

He hears a muffled ‘No, don’t!’ before the door opens and Johnny lets him in.

 

“The betrayal,” Haechan glares at Johnny before hiding himself under the sheets of the bed he’s in. Johnny, who’s gone back to sit on the other bed, only chuckles, watching his dongsaengs.

 

Mark pushes his carry-on against the wall then goes to nudge the lump on the bed. “Hey.”

 

The maknae briefly uncovers himself to glare at the former. “Go away.”

 

“Come on, let’s be roomies~ I was just kidding earlier, you know?” Mark says while taking a seat on the bed.

 

“No, you’re still mean. Get out,” The boy under the sheets stubbornly replies. 

 

A body then falls atop Haechan’s concealed one which makes the boy squeak.

 

“Haechannie~ Donghyuck-ah~!” Mark whines. When he gets no reactions, he starts wiggling.

 

“Hyuuuck,  _Full sun_ ~ Come on! Don’t ignore me,  _baby sun_.”

 

Haechan can’t help the small gasp that escapes his lips from that last nickname that Mark had called him. It’s the first time the older boy has called him that and he’s a little mortified at how much he likes it. He knows he’s blushing too so he’s glad the other two in the room can’t see him.

 

Unfortunately for the maknae, Mark had heard his little intake of breath and also felt his body tense up.

 

Mark’s curiosity is piqued by the reaction.

 

If Haechan had any hopes of Mark leaving him alone, they’re all crushed when the latter pulls the sheets off him just enough to see his face. His eyes widen when he’s greeted by the rapper’s face only a mere few centimetres away from his own flushed one.

 

Mark, still lying on top of Haechan, tilts his head to the side when he gets a clear view of blushing cheeks. “Why are you...?”

 

Johnny who has been silent on the other bed for the last few minutes suddenly bursts into laughter and it catches the attention of the younger males.

 

“Oh my god, Haechannie, you’re so adorable. You- you’re actually blushing!” Johnny says in between his laughter. “It’s because Mark called you  _baby_ , isn’t it? Huh,  _baby sun_?”

 

Haechan is surprised that his hyung has figured him out so he starts stumbling over his words, “N-no! I, That’s not it, I was just— Mark, he— “

 

Mark wasn’t convinced by Johnny’s words at first but the stammering mess under him kind of gives it away. He’s both surprised and delighted by the unusual reaction he’s caused.

 

“Don’t even deny it. I totally know how Lee Donghyuck works now.”

 

Haechan huffs, “I’m not some gadget or whatever that people try to figure out, Johnny hyung.”

 

The vocal turns his head back to face the boy who’s squishing him with his weight and sees the other looking at him with a smirk.

 

Oh no.

 

Mark folds his arms on top of Haechan’s chest and places his chin on them, amusement evident on his facial features. He stares right into the younger’s eyes and says, “So we’re sharing a room. You don’t have any objections to that... right,  _baby sun_?”

 

The rapper lets out a triumphant laugh when he gets the reaction he’d hoped for. Haechan curses his zero control over the blush that immediately reappears on his cheeks at the mere mention of the nickname again.

 

Haechan lets out a whine and shoves the cackling boy off of him. “Ugh, do whatever you want!” 

 

He hides back under the blankets and pouts because the other two are still laughing at him. “You guys suck.”

 

Johnny stands up, his laughter dying down. He gives the embarrassed boy a couple of pats on the leg before collecting his things.

 

“I guess I’ll go find manager hyung’s room now. Have fun, kids!” The tall idol says then pulls the door behind him.

 

But before the door closes completely, Johnny pokes his head back in the room and says with one eyebrow raised, “Not too much fun though.”

 

Then he cackles and shuts the door.

 

—

 

Two days later, the 11 idols are back in Korea and the 127 members are in one of the practice rooms in the SM building, filming the Czennies Would Like This Too episode that Taeyong is MC-ing.

 

Everything is going well, with Taeyong reading out their TMIs for the week and discussing them with the members. Then he gets to Haechan’s TMI and it mentions at the end that Mark still hasn’t watched a movie with the youngest.

 

“Yes, everyone,” NCT 127’s maknae speaks into the mic given to him. “Mark hyung still hasn’t watched a movie with me. I guess he doesn’t like me anymore so he doesn’t want to spend time with me.”

 

Haechan makes a dramatic scene out of it by looking off to the side and sniffling.

 

“A-ah... why did you say it like that?” Mark says, a tad displeased at the other’s words which are far from the truth.

 

“It’s not like that. It’s not that I don’t want to. We just haven’t gotten—“ He stops, wondering why he’s even trying to explain himself. Everyone knows that the younger boy is just trying to get a rise out of him but Mark can’t help his involuntary reactions. “No, yeah, I’ll watch with you. We’ll watch a movie, okay?”

 

“Right, you two can watch that animated Spider-Man movie you were talking about the other day, Haechannie,” the leader chimes in.

 

Mark nods and pats Haechan’s thigh to hopefully make the other stop with the theatrics but as usual, the boy is stubborn.

 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to force yourself to watch with me.” The maknae sighs with a pout, continuing his ‘upset act.’ The hyungs are smiling and chuckling, Haechan’s antics as always causing mirth.

 

“Ayy~” Mark pokes the pouting boy’s cheeks before facing the cameras. “Everyone, please look forward to next week’s episode where Haechannie’s TMI will include the two of us finally watching a movie together.”

 

The rapper sees Haechan from his peripheral view, opening his mouth and he knows the boy is about to go against his words again. It’s at this split second before a word comes out of the younger’s mouth that he remembers _something_.

 

So he uses it.

 

“We’re done,  _baby sun_ ,” Mark says softly to Haechan before announcing, “Okay, next TMI~” 

 

He squeezes Haechan’s thigh and smirks when the nickname actually does its magic. The maknae’s eyes are now widened and his cheeks flushed red. He wordlessly nods in response to Mark and sinks into his chair, trying to hide himself and make himself look smaller.

 

With no further protests from Haechan, Taeyong looks back at the laptop screen, about to read the next TMI entry but then Johnny starts laughing really loudly.

 

Crap. Haechan feels betrayed by his flushed cheeks. He’s got one of those hoodies that can be zipped all the way up to the top of the hood and he’s tried his best to hide his burning cheeks by zipping it up until only his eyes are visible. Johnny however, most likely saw his embarrassing reaction to the damned nickname again before he’d concealed himself.

 

“What? What’s going on?” Taeyong voices out the question that’s mostly in all of the other members’ minds, not getting why their tallest member is laughing.

 

Johnny opens his mouth to speak but Haechan cuts him off by speaking first.

 

“NO! Johnny hyung is just being weird.”

 

With how the maknae has reacted though, the other members are even more curious, knowing there’s probably an interesting story behind Johnny’s laughter.

 

“They’ll find out one way or another, Haechannie~” Johnny says with a teasing tone and a cheeky expression. “But we’ll talk about it some another time. Please go on, Taeyong.”

 

The youngest hears a snicker from the rapper next to him but he chooses to ignore it and only crosses his arms in defeat, admitting to himself that his Johnny hyung is right anyway.

 

When the episode comes out, Haechan is relieved that his embarrassing moment hasn’t been included in the video.

 

—

 

It’s the end of December now and with all of NCT’s year end activities and the many other things he has going on, Mark’s been extra busy. Because of this, he hasn’t had the chance to visit Haechan ever since the injured boy left their dorms to rest in his family’s home.

 

Fortunately, a day arrives wherein he has enough free time to see the younger boy. He comes along with a couple of other members that haven’t been able to see him yet as well.

 

Upon arriving at Haechan’s family home, Mark, Taeyong and Jaehyun are greeted by their maknae’s mother.

 

They all bow to her and greet her to which she responds with a warm smile and says, “It’s very cold. Come in, come in. Donghyuckie is in his room; he’s been whiny and sulky all day so some company will do him good. Dinner will be ready soon though, so you boys will be joining us to eat, okay?”

 

They simultaneously nod and thank her then they start walking, being led by the lady of the house to Haechan’s room.

 

“I’ll call out when dinner’s ready,” she says before making her way back to the kitchen.

 

“Hyungs!” An excited Haechan calls out to his approaching hyungs from his perch on his bed.

 

“Yah, roomie~ I’ve been lonely without you.” Jaehyun ruffles the former’s natural and unstyled hair.

 

The younger boy snickers. “Don’t even pretend, Jaehyun hyung. You’re probably having the time of your life having a room to yourself, sleeping naked and whatnot.”

 

They all laugh before Taeyong goes in for a hug, “Haechannie~ Have you been behaving and resting well?”

 

“Of course! I feel great being well-rested and all but it’s getting so boring too,” Haechan pouts. His gaze then lands on Mark who remains by the door. “What are you doing there? I don’t have a contagious disease or anything. Come seat here on my bed too.”

 

With Jaehyun sitting by Haechan’s uninjured leg and Taeyong on one side of the boy, he opts for the free spot by the opposite side nearest to Haechan.

 

Mark raises a hand to softly play with the younger’s ear and asks, “How are you? You okay? You haven’t been trying to do too much physical activity, right?”

 

“Hah! Not like I could even try,” He responds. Jaehyun gives a little pat on his dongsaeng good leg, sensing a little sadness in his tone.

 

Haechan, not really wanting to get all sad and weepy, smiles brightly and chooses to tell his hyungs about all the k-dramas he’s gotten to catch up on so far with all his free time.

 

“Ah, you and your k-dramas. You never leave this room unless you need food, don’t you?” The leader jokes.

 

“Hey, I’m often in the living room too...” Haechan pauses. “....To watch more dramas with eomma.”

 

They all laugh. Now they know where he gets his addiction to k-dramas from.

 

“But wait!” He exclaims. “I do really want to go out though. Maybe we could go to the park a couple of blocks from here? I know it’s cold out but I love their swings. I mean, we’ll just be sitting on the swings, nothing crazy. And Jaehyun hyung can guide me while we walk to and from, right?”

 

The youngest looks at his members with the cutest puppy face he can muster, but Mark frowns. “What if you fall from the swings and get even more hurt? We can’t risk that.”

 

“But I won’t~” Haechan whines.

 

“You don’t know that, Hyuck-ah. Mark’s right. We should just stay in. We’ll still have fun.” Jaehyun tries to convince the younger.

 

Haechan can’t help but feel a little upset even though he knows his hyungs are right and that it isn’t even their fault that he can’t go to the swings at the park.

 

Seeing the injured boy’s dim expression, Mark wraps him in a warm hug and rubs his back soothingly. “Are you mad at us? Don’t be upset. We just don’t want to risk you getting hurt even more. We can play games here. We can also stay for a movie marathon if you want to do that.”

 

Haechan doesn’t say a word so Mark pulls away and starts poking the former’s cheeks.

 

“You’re not gonna talk to us? You want us to leave? I know you don’t so stop sulking,  _baby sun_. Are you gonna keep on being sulky in front of your mother during dinner,  _baby sun_? Do you not want to have a Marvel movie marathon with us,  _baby s_ —”

 

Mark gets cut off when Haechan shoves him away. “I get it, I get it! I’ll stop so y-you stop with that, that— Ugh, you insufferable dork! My mom shouldn’t have let you in.”

 

Jaehyun, Taeyong and Mark all feel relieved, knowing their dongsaeng isn’t upset anymore when he starts getting all loud and sassy again.

 

“Aw, don’t be so mean to me,  _baby sun_ ,” Mark says, repositioning himself on the bed since he was pushed off.

 

Haechan groans and covers his warm face with his hands. 

 

“Why do you always use that against me? Stop~!” The maknae whines, remembering all the times Mark’s used the nickname (knowing fully well it makes him crumble) just to stop his antics. There was even one time when they were seated side by side during a Vlive and he just wanted to kiss Mark’s cheek so he kept on trying to even though the rapper kept on moving his head away. He was persistent so to stop him Mark had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and whispered, ‘Stop, baby sun.’ in his ear. Unsurprisingly, it sends his mind, heart and body into a crumbling, fluttering and blushing mess. And despite the fans not knowing the reason behind it, it was still a tad embarrassing for him that they had seen his burning face and red ears.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop calling you that,” Mark says with a small chuckle while gazing affectionately at Haechan. To his surprise, the younger boy’s ears seem to turn even redder and he hears him mumble something he can’t quite make out.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said, I like it when you call me that, you idiot! Just stop using it only when you want me to shut up or comply!” Haechan shouts at Mark before groaning again and throwing his burning face down on his pillow to hide it.

 

Mark’s eyes widen for a second at the unexpected admission before he bursts out into loud laughter. Jaehyun follows and laughs at his dongsaeng too, fully aware of the situation thanks to Johnny while Taeyong remains clueless.

 

“Why, why? I don’t really get it.” The leader looks at the others for answers, resembling a wide-eyed puppy. He does not fully understand why they’re laughing, feeling like he’s missing something.

 

Right at that moment they hear Haechan’s mom call out to them saying dinner is ready.

 

“I’ll explain it you later,” Jaehyun tells Taeyong.

 

“Jaehyun hyung!!” Haechan sits up to give the former the stink eye.

 

Mark’s laughter finally dies down to small giggles so he gets up from the bed, offering a hand to the injured boy.

 

“Your mother is waiting. Let’s go—” He pauses and Haechan spots the dangerously mischievous twinkle in Mark’s eyes as he’s opening his mouth again so he cuts him off.

 

“Don’t you dare! Stop making fun of me already and just help me!”

 

“I didn’t even—“ Mark tries but he just can’t and ends up doubling over with laughter again.

 

☆ ~ ☆ ~ 끝 ~ ☆ ~ ☆

**Author's Note:**

> hehheheeh i originally wanted this up before christmas/new years but obviously that didn’t happen… but at least we got here! kudos and comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
